Teaming Water and Air
by CrazyLips
Summary: After peace is made, and the battles are all over, Annabeth suggests Percy and Jason go help out with some storms, like super-heroes. However, Jason and Percy have an interesting team-work condition-plus amazing abilities! ...-Read, Review, Follow, and Fave! :D
1. The Idea

_**This is after the Giant War, and the Titan war, so no enemies around! :D Read House of Hades, my other PJO FF, please! This is hopefully just as good! **_

* * *

Jason turned off the radio. "Hey!" Coach Hedge protested. "I love Taylor Swift!" Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Coach had been cruising in the Argo II, and they were currently in the lounge. Percy had been staring at Jason for 3 minutes straight, and he was creeped out. The radio was plain annoying. "Hey, Jason," Annabeth said, looking up from her huge book. "Heard those weather reports?" Jason nodded, and Percy looked at Annabeth. "I'll bet you guys could help!" Jason chuckled. Percy laughed, slightly higher-pitched. "No, seriously!" Annabeth defended her idea like it was brilliant. "It'd be like, demi-god superhero stuff! Percy?" She looked at Percy for backup. He sighed. "We'll try, I guess. But the Argo II wouldn't be able to just..." Jason interrupted Percy. "Uh, hello water boy! Son of Jupiter here!" He said. Percy looked at Jason, as if to say: Seriously? You're my ride? Leo munched on a chip, and he said while eating: "That'd be entertaining!" Piper, who was playing "Go fish" with Frank and Hazel, turned towards Annabeth. They smiled at each other, then each walked up to their boyfriend. "Come back alive, Jason!" Piper kissed her handsome hero. "I love you, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth purposely made their kiss last longer, and she gave her adorable boy wonder a hug. Both girls pulled away for a moment. Annabeth apologized to Piper later, when the boys were off in the sky.

Jason looked at Percy to see how he was doing. The boy was close behind, not talking. "Hey, man," Jason said to Percy. "You feeling okay? Need a lower wind?" Percy licked his lips, and looked at Jason. "Uh...I think I'll just call Blackjack." The son of Poseidon said. He simply whistled, and called loudly, "Blackjack!" The Pegasus was at his side in a few minutes. Blackjack's black wings were almost a navy blue, and flapped harshly. _Does he EVER get tired? _Jason thought enviously about the Pegasus. Percy was sleeping on Blackjack's back, arms around mane, drool sliding onto his chin. Jason eventually got tired, also, around sunset. He tried a new trick he'd been practicing. He flew up to a cloud. He said, "I need a ride!" and the cloud was soon stable, and good as a Pegasus. Jason got on, and flew it to Percy. He laid down, and closed his eyes. "Night, water boy." Jason muttered as he drifted off into dreams.

* * *

_**Review please! I love reviews! :D Tell me what you think!**_

_**-CrazyLips**_


	2. Underwater Kiss

_**LOL! I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter!**_

* * *

Percy woke up, on a cloud. Blackjack was sleeping on one next to him, Jason standing on one in front of Percy, like he was surfing. Percy sat up. He'd always thought clouds were made of water. "How'd you do this?" He asked the surfing blond hero. "Spell... My dad taught it to me last month. Cool, huh?" Percy nodded, looking below him. Suddenly, a wave was crashing down below. He heard his dad's voice in his head: Hurry! Help them! Percy! He yelled "JASON! LOOK!" and they were soon down there. He concentrated, really focusing, and pushed it up. He saw fish, seaweed, and other ocean items. It was soon back in the nearest ocean, since Jason's winds could basically move 700 tons of copper. _Sorry, Percy. _Poseidon spoke in Percy's head. _Required testing, order from Zeus. Go have a swim, okay?  
_He laughed at his dad, always kind of random. "Jay," Percy said, smiling. "Wanna go swimming for a little bit?" Jason blushed, shuffling his feet. "Well..." Percy's mouth dropped open, laughing. "No way!" He said, cracking up. "Don't tell me, the almighty Roman son of the king, can't swim!" Jason shrugged, blushing a brilliant red. "I wanted to learn, but Thalia and I had such a rough life-" Percy looked at Jason, like the boy might have rabies. "You...and Thalia?" Percy tried to figure it out, as nobody on the Argo II had told him in the quest. "Oh." Jason blushed such a bright red, he looked unnatural. "Okay, long story...Zeus fell in love with our mom, Thalia was born. Few years later, Jupiter fell in love in Roman form, same woman. That was me...Don't expect Hera was happy!" Percy was smiling like his story was Sesame Street. Funny and Happy. "Hera literally tore us apart!" Percy stopped smiling. "Gosh," Percy felt guilty. He was a loner when it came to brothers and sisters. Not even half-siblings, just him. Frank was barely a "relative", no luck there. It hurt his heart to hear what a goddess could do...and experience it. Not with family. By himself. Annabeth was his last hope for "family", and Hera had separated them, too. His mom was great, but he yearned for someone, anyone, that could be his brother or sister. "Jason, sorry..." Percy managed. "It's just..." Jason was sick of Percy, yet he felt that the quest wasn't over. Like this superhero thing was something important. "Okay, know anyone for swimming lessons?" Jason asked. Percy looked at him, but Jason had a right to return the odd glance. "Uh..." Percy gulped. "Pool or Ocean?" Jason smirked. "I know you can manipulate oceans, but hey, I've got lightning!" They laughed, and headed for the nearest ocean on high wind.

"Wow..." Percy was amazed (and slightly irritated) that Jason could learn pretty much everything and do it in less then a half hour. Jason looked like...a god. His blond hair and tan skin made him look awesome, even with a Tahoe gift shop pair of swimming trunks. They had ended up in Nevada, a desert which was beautiful, and no cacti like Percy had always thought it had. It barely looked like a desert, and he was assuming Lake Tahoe had been an ocean (Quote the name: LAKE Tahoe...Blind idiot. XD) But lakes worked too. "Last time I was here," Percy said. "In Nevada, it was on my first quest with Annabeth and Grover. In Vegas, of course...Don't ask." Jason nodded, doing another expert lap from a rock 13 feet away to the shore. Percy snapped his fingers, hoping it would work. "Yes!" He whispered as some blue swimming trunks replaced his shorts. His underwear, shoes, and shirt dissolved. He was ready to swim, show Jason who's boss. And he splashed with a dive into the deep, deep water. It felt wonderful. The one thing that made the sunny day better, was that his father, Poseidon, teleported Annabeth right in the lake, next to Percy, in a beautiful two-piece. She smiled, swimming up to him. They hadn't kissed in so long...for almost an entire week! He had to make this count. Forgetting about Jason for the moment, he took them underwater in an air bubble, same routine as before. And the best under-water kiss ever just got topped.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it, and please review. Too short? Too long? Not enough words? XD Next chapter is Jason...drowning! Don't worry...I have a surprise!**_


End file.
